elevator_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Main Wing of Lotte Hotel Seoul
Main Wing of Lotte Hotel Seoul refers to the older portion of Lotte Hotel Seoul located within Lotte Town in Jung-gu, Seoul, South Korea. Completed in 1979, it contains 737 of the hotel's 1,015 rooms and suites. It is directly connected to the neighbouring Lotte Department Store via the hotel's shopping arcade on floor B1, and the New Wing via a sky bridge on the 3rd floor. Currently, this building is being referred to as the Main Tower in the hotel's official website. Building Information * Name: Main Wing of Lotte Hotel Seoul * Type: Hospitality * Location: Jung-gu, Seoul, South Korea * Year of completion: 1979 * Security: All guest floors (8 through 34) can only be accessed with a valid key card. However, the 38th floor, which features some of the hotel's restaurants, is publicly accessible; thus, a full ride on the high-rise elevators is possible. * Filming difficulty: Medium * Facilities: ** Floor 38: Mugunghwa (Korean fine-dining restaurant), Momoyama (Japanese fine-dining restaurant) ** Floor 37: Toh Lim (Chinese fine-dining restaurant), tower function rooms (Garnet Suite) ** Floor 36: Tower function rooms (Bellevue Suite, Astor Suite, Berkeley Suite, Charlotte Suite, Peacock Suite, Carlton Suite) ** Floor 35: Back-of-house areas ** Floors 33-34: Suites ** Floor 32: Guest rooms ** Floor 31: Executive lounge, conference rooms, guest rooms ** Floors 23-30: Guest rooms ** Floor 22: Guest rooms, elevator transfer floor ** Floors 8-21: Guest rooms ** Floor 7: '''Spa ** '''Floor 6: Bank, clinics, travel agency ** Floor 5: '''Back-of-house areas ** '''Floor 4: Fitness centre, swimming pool, driving range ** Floor 3: Sapphire Ballroom, function rooms (Pine Room, Topaz Room, Athene Garden (accessible via a staircase from the second floor)), sauna (accessible via internal stairs or an elevator from the fourth floor) ** Floor 2: Crystal Ballroom, function rooms (Emerald room, Jade Room), wedding offices ** Floor 1: Lobby, reception and concierge, business centre, Delica-Hans (bakery), Peninsula Lounge & Bar (lobby lounge), La Seine (All-day dining buffet restaurant), The Drawing Room (cocktail bar) ** Floor B1: Arcade, connection to the department store ** Floors B3-B2: Car park Elevator Details * Floor numbers indicated in parentheses refer to floors where the bank of elevators are able to stop at, but are programmed to bypass. * There is no floor labelled as 13 in this building. Low Zone Guest Elevators (Elevators G1 to G4) There are 4 guest elevators serving the guest rooms up to the 22nd floor. * Manufacturer: LG Elevators * Model: GPMThis model was originally developed by Mitsubishi Electric Corporation. Before Mitsubishi's elevator division created a subsidiary in South Korea, it collaborated with a subdivision within LG Elevators; as one of the results of this collaboration, LG Elevators was licensed to manufacture this model. * Year of installation: 1998-1999 * Capacity: 1350kg (3000lbs) / 20 persons * Speed: '''4m/s (800FPM) * '''Drive type: AC VFD gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Passenger * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Analog * Serviced floors: B1, 1''', 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22 High Zone Guest Elevators (Elevators G5 to G8) There are 4 guest elevators serving the guest rooms on floors 22-34 as well as function rooms and restaurants at the uppermost floors. * '''Manufacturer: LG Elevators * Model: GPM * Year of installation: 1998 * Capacity: 1350kg (3000lbs) / 20 persons * Speed: '''5m/s (1000FPM) * '''Drive type: AC VFD gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Passenger * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Analog * Serviced floors: B1, 1''', 2, 3, 4, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 36, 37, 38 Restaurant Elevator (Elevator G9) There is an express elevator to the Korean restaurant on the 38th floor that runs along the east side of the building. In the past, it used to serve a members'-only restaurant called Metropolitan Club that took up the entire top floor. * '''Manufacturer: LG Elevators * Model: GPM * Year of installation: 1999 * Capacity: 1350kg (3000lbs) / 20 persons * Speed: '''2.5m/s (500FPM) * '''Drive type: AC VFD gearless traction * Scenic windows: Rear wall * Status: In service * Usage: Passenger * Door type: 2-speed telescopic * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: LED dot-matrix * Serviced floors: 1''', (2), (36), (37), 38 Wellness Facilities Internal Elevator (Elevator G10) There is an elevator that connects the wellness facilities between the third and fourth floors. This elevator is a relatively new installation that was put in place in 2018. * '''Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Korea * Model: Gen2 MRL * Year of installation: 2018 * Capacity: 750kg (1650lbs) / 11 persons * Speed: '''1m/s (200FPM) * '''Drive type: AC VFD machine-room-less gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Passenger * Door type: Unknown * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Unknown * Serviced floors: 3,' 4' Fireman's / Guestroom Service Elevators (Elevators E1 and E2) There are 2 elevators intended for the use of staff, as well as fire service during emergency. * Manufacturer: LG-OTIS Elevator Company * Model: Di4 * Year of installation: 2000 * Capacity: 1150kg (2500lbs) / 17 persons * Speed: '''3m/s (600FPM) * '''Drive type: AC VFD gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Fireman's / Service * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Digital-segmented display * Serviced floors: B3, B2, B1, 1''', 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38 Guestroom Service Elevators (Elevators S1 and S2) There are 2 elevators intended for the use of staff. These do not feature firefighters' operation mode, and are located in a separate vestibule from the two other service elevators that do. * '''Manufacturer: LG-OTIS Elevator Company * Model: Di4 * Year of installation: 2000 * Capacity: 1200kg (2650lbs) / 18 persons (1 car), 1350kg (3000lbs) / 20 persons (1 car) * Speed: '''3m/s (600FPM) * '''Drive type: AC VFD gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Service * Door type: Single-speed center opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Digital-segmented display * Serviced floors: B2, B1, 1''', 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38 Level 2 Banquet Freight Elevator (Elevator S3) There is a freight elevator that serves the function rooms on the second floor. * '''Manufacturer: Shinwon Elevators * Model: Unknown * Year of installation: 2011 * Capacity: 4000kg (8800lbs) / 60 persons * Speed: '''0.5m/s (100FPM) * '''Drive type: AC VFD geared traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Service * Door type: Unknown * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Unknown * Serviced floors: 1''', 2 Podium Banquet Service Elevators (Elevators S4 and S5) There are 2 elevators that serve the function spaces on the lower floors. One car only serves up to the second floor, while the other serves up to the third floor. * '''Manufacturer: Mitsubishi * Model: Elenessa * Year of installation: 2011 * Capacity: 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons * Speed: '''1m/s (200FPM) * '''Drive type: AC VFD machine-room-less gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Service * Door type: Unknown * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: Unknown * Serviced floors: B1, 1''', 2 (elevator S3); B1, '''1, 2, 3 (elevator S4) Carpark Elevator (Elevator S6) There is an elevator that serves the parking levels. Before the most recent replacement in 2015, this particular car used to be a hydraulic. As it does not serve the hotel lobby, one needs to use an escalator or the main elevators after getting off on the first basement to reach the lobby. * Manufacturer: Mitsubishi * Model: Elenessa * Year of installation: 2015 * Capacity: 750kg (1650lbs) / 11 persons * Speed: '''1m/s (200FPM) * '''Drive type: AC VFD machine-room-less gearless traction * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Passenger * Door type: 2-speed telescopic * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: LED dot-matrix * Serviced floors: B3, B2, B1 Notes and References Category:Buildings in Seoul, South Korea